The New Girl
by HM-Babe
Summary: There's a new girl at the ninja academy. She's unlike all the other girls and both Naruto and Sasuke take notice of her.
1. A Meeting and A Cup of Instant Ramen

**A/N: ok this is my first Naruto fic so don't kill me!**

Naruto was walking lazily to class one day and he noticed Sasuke and all the girls gathered around him.

'Sasuke...he always gets all the girls.' he thought as he glared at him. Then he noticed a girl that wasn't throwing herself at Sasuke's feet. He stared at her. She was beautiful. She had long kind of curly black hair, and emerald green eyes. She looked sad though. As if she was dissappointed or upset about something. He stared at her all through class and he tried to get enough courage to talk to her. Unfortunatley, Sasuke noticed her too.

'She seems different. She's not like the other pathetic, obsessed girls.' Sasuke thought as he glanced at her. She was concentrating on the lesson even though she looked as though she was miserable.

After class was over Naruto followed her out of the classroom. He was trying to think of what to say to her. Then, suddenly the girl stopped and turned around to face him.

"Is there some reason you're following me?" she asked sweetly.

"No-I mean y-yes..." he babbled nervously. Then Sasuke walked by this scene and shook his head at Naruto.

"Loser." he said with a sarcastic smile on his face. The girl glared at him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." she said plainly. "Are you always such a jerk or are you just having a bad day?" she said turning her head to face him.

"Whatever." he said simply and walked away. Then the girl turned her head to face Naruto.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked again sweetly. Naruto just stared at her, in shock of the scene he just saw. "Hmm...What don't you start by telling me your name?"

He came out of his trance and smiled widely. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

She giggled a bit. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Alieana Rojuku." She said smiling.

"Alieana? That's a pretty name." he said still smiling.

"Thank you." she said giggling. "So what kind of things do you like?"

His smile dropped from his face and looked at her a moment. "Ramen!" he said excitedly.

"Really? I love Raman!" she said just as excitedly. A second later she hit her head. "Shoot! I have to go. But here, take this." she took a cup of Ramen out of her bag and handed it to him. Then she started to walk away. "It was nice meeting you!" she yelled back as she began to pick up her speed.

**Sorry it's so short but i'll work on chapter 2 in a few minutes. hope you like it. please reveiw!**


	2. How She Feels About The Jerk

**A/N: ok here's chapter 2. hope you guys like chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Naruto or any of the characters. the only thing in the story i own is the name, personality, and image of Alieana Rojuku.**

The next day Alieana walked to school a little more cheerfully than she had the day before. She walked towards the academy but Sasuke was sitting near the door.

"Where do you get off calling me a jerk?" he asked coldly.

"I just call it as I see it, Sasuke." she said without any emotion in her voice.

"How did you know my name?" he asked a little confused.

"You must be kidding. Every girl in the whole school talks about you. Having ears I heard some of the conversation going on. They're all fawning over you by the way." she replied with a smirk and she tried to walk into the building but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"And you're not?" he siad with a smirk, glancing up at her. She looked down at her wrist then in his eyes. She snatched her hand away and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I'm not. I'm not some pathetic little girl y'know." she said and she walked away without giving him a second glance.

"So I was right." Sasuke said quietly to hmself with that smirk still on his face.

Then Naruto ran up to Alieana. "Alieana...hi..." he said catching his breath.

"Hi ,Naruto." she said smiling. "How was the Ramen I gave you?"

"It was great! Thanks for giving it to me!"

"No problem." she giggled.

They walked towards the class but when the were half way there Naruto had to ask.

"So I saw talking with Sasuke a while ago. Are you one of his obsessed followers?"

She stared at him a minute. "You must be crazy. No i'm not one of his followers. I don't like him at all actually." she said calmly.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, really. Sure he's...cute I guess, if you like that sorta thing but he has nothing else going for him. He seems cold, and heartless too. Not really my type."

Naruto smiled at this and they walked the rest of the way to class. Again when they got to class Naruto stared at Alieana, Sasuke glanced over at her from time to time, and all the girl where staing at Sasuke with the exception of Alieane, who was concentrating on the lesson.

'She's beautiful...' Sasuke thought as class ended. Alieana stood up and walked out of the room with a releived look on her face. Naruto followed her out the door again.

"Can I ask you something?" he said as he walked up beside her.

"Sure." she answered smiling.

"Why were you sad yesterday?"

**Ok that's it for this chapter...sorry but you have to wait for the next chapter and see what happens next.**


	3. Meeting The Old Friend

**A/N: Hi again! since you guys liked my first 2 chapters here's a 3rd. and just so you all know this is in no way an "I hate Sasuke" fic. oh and to those who were wondering Alieana's name is pronounced ah-lee-ah-nuh**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 2**

Alieana sighed at Naruto's question.

"I was...sad yesterday. No reason I guess." she replied trying to drop the subject.

"No one is sad for no reason. C'mon tell me" he begged.

"Fine...I guess it couldn't hurt. I just moved into the village with my family and I was feeling upset. I had no friends. I felt lonely and it upset me is all." she replied.

"Are you still upset?"

"Nope. I have a friend now." she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and they walked together for a little while.

Sasuke had been staring at her from behind a corner, just staring.

'What's with this girl?' he thought as he came out from the corner.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said from behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her then just rolled his eyes and walked away. 'Well he must be busy...' she thought and then she ran to catch up with Alieana.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said as she stood holding out her hand in front of Alieana.

"Uh...hi. I'm Alieana Rojuku." she replied shaking Sakura's hand.

"Hi Sakura..." Naruto said in a fawning matter. Alieana chuckled and rolled her eyes at Naruto.

"You're friends with Naruto?" Sakura asked confused. Alieana nodded. "Um...why?"

"Hmm...good question." Alieanna began as she tapped a finger on her chin thinking. "I like his company. Here's a better question though. Why _aren't_ you Naruto's friend?"

"Uh...he's annoying."

"Oh really? He's not annoying me. Have you really taken the oppurtunity to actually talk to him? Or are you just assuming he's annoying?" Alieana said calmly trying to make her point without making Sakura mad. "Why don't you walk with us? Then you can get to know the both of us at the same time."

"Ok!" Sakura said smiling as she took her place on the other side of Alieana and they began to walk out of the building. As they exited they saw Kakashi walking by.

"Kakashi?" Alieana said loud enough that he could hear. She ran up to him and he turned his head and looked down at her.

"Hm? Alieana?" he asked as he turned to face her. She nodded and Sakura and Naruto ran up to them.

"You know Kakashi-sensai!" the asked in unison.

"Mm-hmm!" she said nodding.

"I'm an old friend of the family." Kakashi said smiling.

**another short chapter! sorry ya'll but i'll get started on the next chapter real soon!**


	4. Kakashi's Accusations

**A/N: Back again I see. enjoy the new chapter!**

"I can't beleive she's actually friends with Kakashi-sensai." Sakura said to Naruto and they stood by while Alieana and Kakashi talked.

Then Alieana walked up to them. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna take Kakashi to my home. He wants to see my mother. I'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" she said sweetly. Sakura nodded.

"Alright, just don't forget about us!" Naruto said laughing.

"I won't. Bye." she said and she walked away escorting Kakashi to her home.

"So what's with you and Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking down at Alieana as they walked.

"Uh...we're just friends. He was actually the first person to even talk to me when I got here." she said smiling.

"Uh-huh." Kakashi said accusingly.

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

"Oh nothing..." he replied sarcasticly, smiling.

"Oh I know what you're thinking." she said.

"You do, do you?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and it's not like that! Me and Naruto are just friends! Nothing more!" she said defensivily.

"Uh-huh." Kakashi said unbeleiving.

"Shut up, Kakashi. It's not like that!" she said fuming.

"Whatever you say, Alieana." he said chuckling.

"Well, if you don't like Naruto...you must have something for Sasuke, right?"

"YUCK! I do not have any feelings for that self-absorbed, cold-hearting, jerk!" she replied screaming.

"Calm down, Alieana. It was just a question." he said laughing.

**Sorry about the chapters being so short!**


	5. The Full Moon

**A/N: back again ha ha! well i love writing this so expect ALOT of updates!**

Alieana and Kakashi walked to the Rojuku home. They both entered and Kakashi sat down on the couch in one of the rooms.

"Mother! Someone's here to see you!" Alieana yelled through a door. Her mother walked out and looked around. She spotted Kakashi and walked into the room with him.

"Oh Kakashi! It's been so long." she said as she sat down. "Oh Alieana you may if you like." she said with a smile. Alieana left the adults to talk. She walked around for a bit and then she came across a small park like setting. She saw a bench and deceided to lie down on it for awhile. She lied down on it and threw her arm over her eyes to sheild them from the sun.

Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree watching her, walked over to the bench and leaned casually on the back of it staring down at her. 'She's even more beautiful close up' he thought to himself as his eyes widened a bit. Alieana noticed someone breathing so she slowly moved her arm and saw Sasuke watching over her. Startled, she fell off the bench.

"What are you doing, Sasuke? Scareing me like that." she said rubbing her head as she sat on the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he said chuckling slightly. He walked over to her and stared at her a moment. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he said smiling a bit and holding his hand out toward her. She took it and he pulled her off the ground.

"I'm Alieana Rojuku." she said with a smile forcing it's way to her lips.

"Alieana!" yelled a voice. They both turned their heads to see who had shouted and they found Naruto running toward them. At the sight of him Sasuke let go of Alieana's hand.

"Oh hi, Naruto." she said smiling widely.

"C'mon! I wanna take you to the Ramen restaruant!" he said excitedly.

"Uh ok." she said nodding. Naruto immediatly snatched her hand and ran off with her being dragged behind. This, leaving Sasuke to think. He walked over to the bench where Alieana was lieing and he sat down.

'She's really beautiful...I've never seen any girl that beautiful.' he thought as he leaned his head back and watched the clouds go by.

At the Ramen restaurant Naruto and Alieana sat down and began to eat their orders.

"I saw you talkin' to Sasuke again. What gives? You like him now?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles.

Alieana gagged a bit. "Yuck! Please, Naruto, I'm eating. Don't make my puke." she said rolling her eyes. This made Naruto laugh a little.

"You must really hate the guy, huh?"

"Like I said before, he's not my type." she said shoving more Ramen in her mouth. "I'm not in to the whole 'bad boy' thing anyway."

"So what are you in to?" Naruto asked setting the empty bowl down.

"Hmm...I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much. I'll know when I see it." she said setting her bowl down as well.

They both got up and walked together as it started to get dark. Alieana looked up in the sky and saw a full moon.

"Look, Naruto! A full moon." she said pointing up as she stopped. Naruto stopped and looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. Been a while since I saw one of those."

"Yeah. I love the moon." she said they started walking again. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah...beautiful..." he said as he stared at her. He wasn't talking about the moon.

"It's getting late...maybe I should go home." Alieana said.

"Ok, I'll walk you home then. I uh...wanna make sure you get home safe." Naruto said smiling.

"Ok" she said with a small smile forming on her lips. They walked for a while not talking then they finally reached Alieana's home.

"Thank you for walking me home, Naruto." Alieana said as they got in front of the home.

"Don't mention it. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right" she said nodding. Then Naruto walked away. Alieana stepped into her house and sighed blissfully as she sut the door behind her.

"Something happen while you were out?" asked her mother from the kitchen.

"N-no not really..." she said blushing. "Oh and I already ate so I won't be having dinner." she said remembering her meal with Naruto.

"Oh? You ate? Where did you go?" her mother said coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh just a Ramen restaurant." she answered and she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"With who?" her mother said as she followed her daughter into the room.

"Uh...just a friend of mine."

"Who?" her mother asked practically begging as she sat down on the couch acroos from her daughter.

"Just a friend mom."

"Be more speicific, Alieana." asked a male voice from behind her. She turned her head to find Kakashi there.

"You're still here, Kakashi?" she asked trying to avoid the previous subject.

"Yes. And don't try to change the subject. Who did you go to the Ramen restaurant with?" he said, sitting down next to Alieana's mother.

"Um..." she stalled as she thought of a lie.

"The truth if you don't mind." Kakashi asked smiling.

"N-naruto..." she said averting her eyes from the adults.

"Oooh. Do you have a crush on this Naruto?" asked her mother.

"No! It's not like that! We're just friends!" she yelled as she jumped off the couch.

"Uh-huh sure. Whatever you say, Alieana." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Why don't you beleive me when I tell you the truth?"

"Because I know better." he asnwered plainly.

"What?..." she asked quietly.

"I think I better go. It was nice seeing you both again." He said politely as he got up and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Kakashi. Don't be a stranger." Alieana's mother said she she stood up.

"I won't." he said smiling. Then he exited the home. Alieana went to her room and sat there in the dark staring out the window at the moon.


	6. Alieana's Little Display

**A/N:Hello all! Back with another chapter. Hope you like it!**

Alieana looked at the moon and thought about Naruto.

'I wonder if he's looking at the moon too...' she thought as she lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

Little did she know that Naruto was looking at the moon aswell. He was lieing the roof of his house staring at the moon and thinking of Alieana.

'She's really nice...sweet...and beautiful, too.' he thought as he remembered looking at her in the moonlight. He tried to shake her from his thoughts and he went into his house and fell asleep.

The next day at the academy Alieana didn't seem to be focusing on the lesson like she normally did. She seemed to be lost in thought and Sakura took notice of it and thought something was wrong. After class was over Sakura caught up with Alieana outside.

"What's bugging you today?" she asked.

"N-nothing I was just thinking of something..." Alieana replied dully.

"Something...or someone?" Sakura asked accusingly.

"Ok...someone." she answered embarrassed.

"Oooh! Who is it? I bet it's Sasuke, right?" Sakura asked excitedly. As if timed, Sasuke walked by and paused to hear Alieana's answer.

"No not really..." she answered plainly. Sasuke rolled his eyes but stayed in his place and listened in to hear.

"Really?...Odd...Well then tell me who is it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think I should say... It's kinda weird...and complicated." she asnwered rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh my gosh...it's Naruto, right?" Sakura asked accusingly.

"What! No way! We're just friends! That's it! Why does everyone keep saying that I like him?" she questioned pitifully.

"Because they know better." said a voice from behind Alieana. She turned around to find, again, Kakashi there smiling.

"Ok how on earth can I prove that I don't like Naruto that way?" she pleaded.

"Well...liking Sasuke wouldn't hurt." Sakura suggested. (If you'll remember Sasuke is standing nearby watching this whole scene)

"Oh, Sasuke! He's gorgeous! I absolutely love him! I want to marry him someday and have a bunch of little Sasukes!" she yelled sarcasticly. Then she started laughing. "I deffinatly do not like Sasuke at all!"

'Oh that was nice' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched her little display of false affection.

"Geez, you don't have to be so harsh." Sakura said in deffense of Sasuke.

"Oh...sorry, Sakura. I'll try to ease up on him a bit if you want." Alieana apologized.

"You might want to consider that...since Sasuke is standing right over there." Kakashi said pointing over at him. Alieana looked over at him with a shocked look on her face.

"How long has he been standing there?" Alieana whispered as she looked over at Kakashi.

"Since the whole "I love you, Sasuke" thing I think." Kakashi said smiling. Alieana slapped her forehead.

"And you didn't tell me? I think I need to go apologize..." she said looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke had just started walking away. Alieana started to walk after him but lost trace of him in the crowd. She walked around looking for him and came across that parklike area again. Luckily she saw Sasuke lieing on the bench with his eyes closed and she walked over to him.

"Sasuke?" she said quietly trying not to disturb him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her a moment.

"Yeah what?" he asked calmly after a moment.

"Uh...I just wanted to apologize for what I did back there. It was really stupid and inconsiderate. I'm really sorry." she said sincerly with shame in her eyes.

"Well," he said as he sat up. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean what you said about not likeing me at all?" he asked as he stared in her eyes.

"No I guess not...I haven't really known you long enough to really decied...I guess I just assumed that you were a total jerk. But you really haven't given me any reason to beleive otherwise." she said smiling.

"Well, maybe we should get to know each other a little better." he said with a smirk. Alieana's smile dropped and she stared at him a moment.

"Alieana!" a voice yelled. Alieana sighed. 'Naruto' she thought thankfully.

He ran up and stopped next to Alieana and tried to catch his breath.

"Hi, Naruto." she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Alieana. I've been looking for you everywhere. What have you been doing?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"I was talking to Sasuke."

Naruto looked over at the bench and realized Sasuke was there.

"Naruto." Sasuke said coldly as he got up and walked away.

Alieana rolled her eyes at him and directed her attention to Naruto.

"You were looking for me?" Alieana asked playfully.

"Yep. Sakura said you were acting weird today cus you were thinking of someone. I wanted to see what was wrong." he explained.

"Sakura and her big mouth." Alieana said forcing a small smile. "I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry ok..." she said trying to drop the subject. Then she started to walk away but Naruto grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned around to face him and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly.

"Nothing...I swear." she said averting her eyes from him. He just stared at her.

"Tell me the truth." he said sternly.

"Ok something is wrong, Naruto. But I can't talk about it...at least not now." she said, her voice shaking.

"Ok..." he siad caringly as a small smile formed on his lips. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked as he loosened his grip on her wrist.

"No that's ok I think I just want to be alone right now." she said forcing back her tears.

"Ok...but you can talk to me about it if you want to."

"Thank you, Naruto." she said. Then she walked towards her home.


	7. Telling Kakashi The Truth

**A/N: ok here's another chapter to keep you Fanboys and Fangirls happy. Don't forget to reveiw!**

Alieana walked toward her home on the verge of tears.

'Why do I feel so weird lately...' she asked herself as she entered her home.

"Alieana...what's wrong?" asked her mother.

"Nothing...I just feel weird today." she said sorrowfully.

"Just tell me what's wrong" her mother pleaded as she put her hand on Alieana's shoulder.

"Fine...it's just...I can't get this boy outta of my head. It's driving me crazy and I feel horrible." she said wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Alieana." her mother said as she embraced her. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." she said reassuringly. Alieana broke away from her mother and ran into her room.

"What's wrong with me today? I'm having a bad day. That's it." she reassured herself.

It's been a few days since then and with each passing day Alieana and Naruto seemed to grow closer. And with each passing day Sasuke tried to talk to Alieana more and more. One day Naruto and Alieana were walking around together and seemed to be away from it all.

"Hey, Alieana?" Naruto asked after awhile.

"Yeah?" she said smiling.

"What was wrong with you a few days ago?"

The smile faded from her and they both stopped. "Do you really wanna know, Naruto?" she asked averting her eyes from him. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

"It's...a boy. That's what was wrong with me. I was thinking about...this boy...that I really like. I might even love him and I just can't seem to get him out of my head. Isn't that the weirdest thing?" she said chuckling.

"Well...who's the boy?" he asked playfully.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." she laughed.

"Will you tell me if I guess it?" he asked smiling.

"No." she laughed. Naruto pouted playfully.

"It's not Sasuke is it?" he asked seriously after a while.

"No." she answered plainly. "I don't really like him that way. And like I said before, I'm not into the bad boy type." They saw Kakashi walking by.

"Um...Naruto, I'm gonna go talk to Kakashi. I'll catch up with you later." Alieana said smiling. Naruto nodded and walked away and Alieana ran up to Kakashi.

"Hi, Kakashi. Where are you off to?" Alieana asked as she started walking with him.

"You're home actually. I was actually wanting to talk to you and I thought it'd be best if we were behind closed doors when we talked." he said seriously. He was dead serious and Alieana could tell. She nodded and they walked to her hom without another word. Finally they reached it and they walked into the home together.

"Ok, Kakashi what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I've noticed something's been different about you lately."

"Really? How so?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"You haven't been yourself. You seem to be day dreaming alot and you haven't exactly been the type to day dream." he said concerned.

"Day dreaming? I haven't been day dreaming. I've been thinking." she said calmly.

"About someone?" he asked, already knowing what she'd say. "Sakura and Naruto told me about what happened a few days ago. So who have you been thinking about?"

"Just...someone." she answered trying to avoid the answer.

"Who?" he asked sternly.

"Just a guy." she said accidently giving Kakashi clues.

"Naruto? You like him don't you?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes. Ok. I like him. No, I love him! I think about him all the time and I can't get his smile out of my mind! There I said it are you happy?" she yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

"Actually, I am." Kakashi said calmly as he smiled. "I think you should tell him."

"What? Are you crazy? I just can't tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? That could just ruin the friendship we have." she said looking down at her feet.

"Tell him soon ok. He needs to know and you'll feel alot better after you tell him." Kakashi said as he put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her.

"I can't tell him, Kakashi. He won't accept it and he'll never talk to me again." she said, her voice shaking.

"Does that sound like something Naruto would do?" he asked tilting her chin up to face him.

"No..." she said, her green eyes flooding with tears.

"It'll be fine, I swear." he said smiling. Then Alieana hugged him.

"Thank you Kakashi." she said with tears flowing from her eyes.


	8. Taking Sasuke Down A Peg

**A/N: I really like this chapter and I thought it up last night when I was trying to sleep. I really just love the idea of it and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

The next day Alieana tried to figure out a way to tell Naruto how she feels.

'Maybe with a little time I can find out how he feels. That way I'll know whether to tell him or not.' she thought as she walked around the village aimlessly. She was staring at the ground, not paying attention to anything. Then she walked right into Sasuke and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." she whispered softly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked nicely as he held out his hand to help her up. She took it and he lifted her up.

"I'm fine I guess." she said distractedly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a bit of concern. At this point Sasuke and Alieana had become a little more friendly to each other so Sasuke had the urge to ask.

"Sorta...I'm sorta thinking of someone and I can't get him out of my head." she said forcing a smile to lighten the mood.

"Why don't you forget him for a while." Sasuke said with a seductive tone. He touched his hand to her cheek and leaned in to her with his eyes closed. Just before his lips touched her's he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and he heard gasps from people around him. He opened his eyes and realized what had happened. Alieana had slapped him right across his face. He looked at her in shock and she looked incredibly angry. She looked as though she was about to kill him. Instead of killing him she kicked him in the- (well I'm sure you know where...) which caused him to fall over in pain.

"That was real nice, Sasuke. I'm sort of in love with someone right now and if you had taken even the slightest interest in me and not my beauty you might have known that." she said trying to remain calm. Sasuke groaned in pain. "I was right about you. You're just a jerk. A rude, conceited, arrogant, jerk with a God-complex." she said angrily. She took a deep breath and walked away, forcing herself not to hurt Sasuke anymore. Naruto, who had been watching the end of the scene ran up to Alieana after a moment of shock.

"Alieana you sure took Sasuke down a peg!...What did he do to make you so mad anyway?" he asked. He was rather impressed with her now that she beat up Sasuke.

"He tried to kiss me!" she growled angrily.

"Woah...and you got that mad?" he asked in awe.

"well yeah...I told him I was thinking of someone and out of nowhere he tries to kiss me!" she said outraged.

"Did he do it? Did he kiss you?" Naruto asked worried at the answer.

"No. Ew no gross." she said her mood seemingly lightining. "C'mon. Let's go to the Ramen restaraunt. I wanna celebrate Sasuke's defeat." she laughed. Then they raced all the way to the restaraunt. When they got there they were out of breath and panting.

"I...told you I'd win." Alieana said as she sat down.

"Yeah...ok you win." Naruto said tiredly as he sat down beside her. They ordered their Ramen and sat there talking for a while while they waited for it to be brought to them.

"So...I heard you yell at Sasauke too. You said you loved someone. Who is it?" Naruto as with a small smile.

"I'm still not telling." she said smiling.

"Oh c'mon! I'm dying to know..." Naruto whined.

"I'm not telling." she said laughing.

"Ok well...will you tell me what kind of guys you're into? That way I can narrow it down." he said smiling widely.

"Well, that I can answer. Hmm...let's see..." she said thinking. "I like guys...who can make me laugh even if I'm feeling really bad. I like guys that I can feel comfortable around. And guys...who will listen to me when I talk...and who'll understand what I'm going through...and who'll know when I need to be alone and when I need to talk..." she said getting lost in her thoughts.

"Wow..." Naruto said staring at her. She came out of her trance and smiled sweetly at him.

"That's pretty much the guys I'm into. Now does Sasuke sound like any of that?" she asked as the Ramen was set before them. Naruto shook his head at Alieana.

"And that is why I don't like that jerk." she said calmly.

"I wonder who in the village is the kinda guy you're into..." Naruto said thinking.

'He's adorable when he's clueless' Alieana thought to herself as she began eating her Ramen.


	9. The Moonlit Clearing

**A/N: sorry it's been so long since I updated I've been a bit busy but I have a really good chapter here. Hope you like it!**

It's been over a month since Alieana had been in the village and there was to be a full moon that night. Alieana went to school and everything was rather normal. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at her, all the girls were staring at Sasuke, and Alieana seemed distracted. Nothing seemed different that day at all. After class let out Sakura caught up with Alieana outside.

"Alieana, listen, you can't keep running from this." Sakura said as she stood infront of Alieana.

"Run from what?" she said calmly.

"Your feelings." Sakura said.

"My feelings? For who?" she said tapping her chin as if she were thinking.

"Naruto!" she said loudly as she got annoyed. Alieana gasped and quickly covered Sakura's mouth.

"Shut up, Sakura. Don't say anything like that out loud like that ok?" Alieana asked without removing her hand. Sakura nodded and Alieana took her hand away and sighed.

"You need to tell him." Sakura whispered.

"I will...eventually." she said looking down to the ground.

All through the day Alieana thought about Naruto and how she'd tell him how she felt.The day that started out so normal seemed to have changed with that one conversation. Soon night had fallen and Alieana was walking around aimlesly. Then Naruto grabbed her arm which startled her at first but somehow she reconized his touch.

"Shh...there something I want to show you." he whispered as she turned to face him. Alieana nodded and they ran off into that park like setting. They went through the trees and bushes that surrounded them, the whole time Naruto was holding Alieana's hand. Soon they came to this clearing. Alieana stared in amazement. There she could see the moon with all of it's brightness. Unmasked of the trees that had once hidden it's beauty. Naruto, who was still holding Alieana's hand, walked out a little further into the middle of the clearing and they both lied down on the grass staring at the sky.

"It's beautiful here..." Alieana said blissfully.

"Yeah it is. I thought you'd like it." Naruto said with a smile.

Soon, Alieana and Naruto had fallen asleep there in the clearing. Hours later, Alieana had woken up and she saw the bright sun shinning and she was staring into Naruto's chest. They were lieling on thier sides facing each other and he had his arms around her. Alieana slowly moved her head up and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully.

'Wow...he seems so peaceful when he sleeps. I don't think I should wake him.' she thought smiling and she snuggled into him and just lied there taking him all in. His scent, his warmth, his embrace. It all seemed like a dream but real to her. She was in heaven in his arms. She had never felt this way before but even though it was a new expeirience it felt right and she didn't want it to end. Lieing against his chest like that, Alieana couldn't help but hear his heart and it's slow steady beat. After a little while his heart changed it was beating incredibly fast. Alieana looked up and saw Naruto looking back at her. They lied there, staring at each other for a moment then they both pushed away from each other and scrambled to get up.

"Uh...um...I guess we j-just fell asleep and that happened. I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" Naruto defended trying not to seem like a pervert to Alieana.

"I wish it was on purpose..." Alieana said very quietly as a look of sadness crept onto her face.

"What?" he asked unaware of what she had said.

"Nothing." she said with the look of sadness remaining.


	10. Alieana's First Heart Break

**A/N: Finally an update! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it **

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked concerned as he noticed Alieana's sad expression.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ok...well uh...is it ok if I talk to you? About s-something kinda personal?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. What is it?" she said sitting down. Naruto sat down beside her and took a deep breath.

"Well...there's this girl. And I really like her...she's just so...I don't know...perfect." he said trying to find the right words to express himself. Alieana looked at him and it felt as though her heart had broken.

'He likes someone else...I didn't think this would hurt this bad...' she thought as she victoriously fought back tears.

"Tell her." she said simply as she stood up. She chuckled slightly. "I gave you the same advice I should be taking. It's not always easy though. Having to tell your feelings to someone you love...It's actually the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I don't even have the strength to do it now. Just try to tell her if you can...before it's too late." she said as she looked at the ground. Naruto stood up and put his hand on her shoulders and stood infront of her.

"Hey! Alieana! Kakashi is looking for you!" Came Sakura's voice, cutting off Naruto in mid sentence. Kakashi was standing behind Sakura and sighed.

"I think we just ruined a moment" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi with a confused look. She looked at Naruto and Alieana and realized what she had done. Alieana broke out of Naruto's grasped.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Let me know how it goes with that girl." she said, her voice shaking and she walked toward Kakashi and Sakura. Tears were escaping her eyes as she passed Kakashi. Kakashi followed her out of the forest type area they were and Sakura followed aswell. Naruto stayed in the clearing and sighed deeply.

After a while Kakashi put his hand on on Alieana's sholuder and stopped her. He walked around her and crotched down infron of her, his hand never leaving her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly. Alieana just let her tears flow now. She couldn't stop them.

"N-Naruto...likes someone else." she said between tears. "And she's perfect" she said sarcasticly.

"Alieana...I'm so sorry...Who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. And I don't want to know. What do I care who he's in love with? Why would I want to know who that girl is? Do you think I need to know about the girl so I can wish I was her?" she screamed through the tears.

"Umm..." Came a voice from behind the group. Alieana turned around and saw Naruto standing there confused. Alieana ran past him and away from everyone, toward her home. Naruto walked over to Kakashi, who was rubbing his eyes in frustartion. He stood up and let his arm fall limp at his side.

"Why was Alieana screaming?" Naruto said, obviously still clueless.

"She just got her first heartbreak..." he sighed.

"Oh..." he said sadly, concern in his voice, "Well do you think I should go talk to her?" he asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." Kakashi said looking down. "But she did mention something about you. She said you liked someone. So go on tell me. Who is it?" he siad smiling.

"You really wanna know?" he said asking both Kakashi and Sakura. They both nodded. "It's Alieana"


	11. A Healed Heart

**A/N: Hiya! I'm glad you all like this story but I'm afraid that this story will be over soon. Maybe within 5 more chapters. Please don't expect more than that but maybe I'll let this continue a while after that ok?**

Alieana ran to her home and finally reached it out of breath. She walked into the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Mom? Mom, you home?" she called wiping the tears from her eyes. No one replied so she went into the kitchen and made herself some tea to try and calm herself down. She sat down on her couch with the tea in her hand and sat there staring into her cup thinking about Naruto. She blew over the cup to cool it down and she took small sips from the cup. Then she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door and there stood Sasuke.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked sweetly as she took another sip of her tea.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, fine." she said ushering him into her home. Sasuke stepped through the door and was immidiatly hit with the smell of flowers which were resting on a table near the door. He walked further in and looked around the house. It was rather nice, decorated beautifully.

"You can have a seat if you'd like." she said as sweetly as she could. Sasuke nodded and sat down on the two-seat couch in the living room. Alieana walked into the living room and sat across from Sasuke on the three-seat couch. She set her cup on the coffee table which separated the two couches and stared at Sasuke a moment.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what's going on with you and Naruto." he said plainly.

"Why would you think something was going on?" she asked defensively.

"Please. Everyone in the whole village knows that you have a thing for Naruto. Everyone except Naruto, that is." he said with a smirk.

"So? What difference does that make? We're not a couple or anything." she said with anger growing in her voice. "Why do you even care what's going on with us anyway?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to do something later. That is if you didn't have plans with Naruto." he said standing up, with that smirk still on his face.

"I told you before, Sasuke, you're not my type. And I think you should leave." she said standing up. Then there was a knock on Alieana's door. She walked over to it and opened it up and Naruto was standing there.

"Hi, Alieana" he said smiling. "I was wondering...do you wanna go to the ramen restaurant with me?"

Alieana smiled "Yeah I'd like that."

Sasuke walked over to the door and made his way out and stopped behind Naruto. He turned his head to face him. "You're lucky, you know that?" he said and then without a second glance he walked away.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know." she said laughing at Naruto's expression. She felt so horrible a few moments ago but for some reason she felt happy just being with Naruto. It was like her heart was healed just because he smiled at her. She loved Naruto very much and that was why she felt that way. Even if Naruto loved someone else she would always love him.

'I have to tell him. I need to. Just to let him know.' she thought as she walked out of her home and began walking with Naruto to the ramen restaurant.


	12. Confession

Alieana and Naruto were walking side by side to the restaurant.

"I'm glad you feel better, Alieana." Naruto said smiling at her, breaking the silence. She smiled back at him and she felt so happy because he cared. She thought it wasn't love, but just to have him care for her was enough.

"I'm glad I feel better, too." she said, the smile never leaving. Soon, they reached the restaurant and sat down beside each other. They ordered they're ramen and Alieana ate her's quickly, while Naruto seemed to be preoccupied and wasn't even nibbling at his. A smirk grew on Alieana's face as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Hey, Naruto. What's that over there?" she asked innocently as she pointed over to the side of them. Naruto, cluelessly looked to where she was pointing and was looking for what she was talking about. Then, as Naruto looked away, Alieana switched their bowls of ramen so Naruto just had an empty bowl in front of him. He turned back to Alieana and saw her trying not to laugh as she ate Naruto's ramen. Naruto looked down at the bowl in front of him and then at Alieana.

"Wha-! You took my ramen!" he yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh, I did? Silly me." she said smiling as she stood up as well.

"Ooh! I'm gonna get you!" he yelled smiling.

"You have to catch me first." she said as she ran toward the clearing. After a while of running around in the clearing Naruto dived at Alieana and they both tumbled to the ground, Naruto landing on top of her. He was practically hovering over her, their faces mere inches apart.

"Well, I guess you caught me." she said smiling softly.

"Yeah, I g-guess i did." he replied nervously. It seemed like they were lost within each other's eyes there in the clearing. Neither of them said a word for what seemed like an eternity.

"N-Naruto...there's something I need to tell you..." Alieana said averting her eyes from him. Then Naruto stood up and helped her off of the ground.

"What is it?" he asked as he still held on to her hand. Alieana still averted her eyes for him, she couldn't look at him. She was afraid to. She pulled her hand away from him and turned around so her back was facing him. She took a deep breath and began to try to speak.

"This is really important and I've been wanting to tell you practically since the first day I met you. I don't really know how to say this..." she said looking down at her feet. Naruto took a step towards her and a concerned look grew on his face.

"What is it, Alieana?" he asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about the type of guy I like?" she asked as she looked up.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered. Alieana turned around to face him again and a small smile grew on her lips.

"The guy I described was you." she said looking directly at him now. Naruto's eyes grew wide and what he had heard and he looked absolutely shocked. "Yeah I thought you'd do something like that. I'm really sorry, if you didn't want to hear that, if it's not what you expected. I just really needed to tell you. It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I understand, really, I do...I just had to tell you, and I did so I guess I should go." Then she started to walk past Naruto but he grabbed her hand.

"So what are you saying?" he asked not looking at her.

"I'm saying that I...I maybe might love you..."


	13. Getting Caught In The Moment

Naruto's eyes grew even wider at what Alieana had said and his grasp on her hand loosened. Alieana snatched her hand away before he could react but he just stood there, stunned. He didn't move, he didn't look at her, he didn't talk. Alieana was slightly confused at this and she waited a moment for him to say something. After a while she just heard him gasp quietly, as if he tried to speak but couldn't. The silence was deafening and the air seemed to have grown thick with the tension so she ran. She ran as fact as she could, out of the clearing and away from Naruto. When she finally got out of the forest area she ran right into Kakashi.

"Alieana, what are you doing? Isn't it getting late? You should be getting home." he said as she looked up at him. "What's wrong, Alieana?" he asked as he noticed her sad expression.

"I told him. I finally told Naruto how I felt." she said sadly.

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing. He just stood there. He wouldn't even look at me...Is loving him really that bad, Kakashi?" she asked, forcing back tears. "I guess I can't expect much from him...I wish I never had these feelings, Kakashi. They're driving me insane and now Naruto is probably upset. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve such pain?" she asked as her tears finally broke through. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder trying to find a way to comfort her. Alieana tried to run away from him but he tightened his grip on her shoulder so she couldn't.

"Don't run away now. You can't keep running away from people when you're upset. You don't want people to see you cry so you run, but it's ok to let go in front of people every now and then. It's ok to cry infront of people who care about you sometimes." he said softly. "I'll walk you home and we can talk there ok?" Alieana nodded and they walked to her home. When they finally arrived at her home they both entered and sat in the living room across from each other and Alieana avoided looking at Kakashi for a while.

"Alieana...there's something you need to know. I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you but you need to know." he said after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" she asked more to herself and she got up and opened the door. Before she could say anything a pair of lips were pressed against hers. It was Naruto. He was kissing her. Alieana was dumbfounded for a second and when she came to her senses she gently pushed him away.

"Naruto what are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"Alieana, back there, in the clearing, I was trying to tell you...but I was just so shocked at what you said I couldn't speak. It felt like my throat closed up. I was trying to tell you but I just couldn't and I'm sorry." he said out of breath.

"What were you trying to tell me?" she asked confused.

"I love you." he said simply.

"Wh-what?" she asked still a little shock.

"The girl I said was so perfect. She's you. I love you, Alieana." he said smiling. Alieana just stared at him. She didn't look shocked or sad or happy, as Naruto suspected she would be. She didn't say a word. She just stared at him.

"You think I'm perfect. Really?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes! I think you're the most perfect girl in the world! You're beautiful, smart, funny, amazing in every way. And you beat up Sasuke!" he gushed.

"And you love me?" she said smiling softly at him.

"Yes, I love you!" he yelled. Then Alieana threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. After the shock wore off of Naruto, he warmed up to her kiss and moved his hands and placed them around her waist. Then Kakashi got up from his seat and went over to where Naruto and Alieana. He stared at them and smiled to himself. He was happy for them. He was even more happy about the fact that he didn't have to deal with their drama anymore.

"Uh...guys." he said getting their attention. They immediatly broke away from each other and blushed furiously.

"Y-you didn't t-tell me Kakashi was here." Naruto said trying to laugh off the embarrassment.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You two looked like you were conjoined at the mouth." Kakashi said.

"Actually...I forgot he was even here." Alieana said looking over at Naruto. "I got caught up in the moment, I guess."


	14. Receiving a Package

River Swimming

The next day Alieana walked out of her home smiling to herself. Remembering what happened the night before she couldn't help but giggle. She felt truly happy and she didn't care about who knew. She laughed and danced around as she walked to the ninja academy.

"And why are you so happy?" said a cold voice from behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke standing there smirking.

"That's none of your business." she said, the smile leaving her face.

"Oh I get it. You and Naruto are together now, right?"

"Yeah we are." she replied smiling again. Just then something grabbed her hand out of nowhere. She turned and saw Naruto standing there, glaring at Sasuke.

"What were you doing, Sasuke?" he growled angrily.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he replied calmly then walked aways as if nothing had happened.

"Naruto...are you ok?" Alieana asked as she noticed Naruto still looked angry.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said smiling at her as his anger disapated. On the outside everything seemed to be the same between Alieana and Naruto. They laughed together, talked together, walked together, ate ramen together, just like they did before. But Alieana seemed to have changed. She laughed more, and smiled more. It was all because of love. That feeling changed her life for the better. Naruto had done all of that by just loving her. It seemed surreal at times, but each knew that this dream they seemed to be in was real. It was the most amazing feeling.

"Hey, Naruto, you wanna go swimming later?" Alieana asked as they walked towards the academy.

"uh...sure. After class?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sounds good." she said smiling. Class seemed to last forever and Naruto was thankful for that, for once. He was a bit nervous about seeing Alieana in a bathing suit for the first time. Then only a few minutes remained. Naruto stared at the clock in the corner of the room and watched the time slowly tick away. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Then class was over. Naruto walked out of the classroom and Alieana followed him.

"Let's go home, and change into our swim suits, ok? We'll meet at the river when we're done." Alieana said smiling.

"O-ok." Naruto said nervously. Then they walked their separate ways. After a while Naruto exited his home, wearing nothing but his forehead protector and a pair of swimming trunks, and headed for the river with a towel hanging over his shoulder. Soon he had reached his destination. He looked around and saw Alieana's clothes and her sandals laying on the ground. A slight blush ran through Naruto when he saw her clothes laying there. Then he heard a rustle up above him. He looked up and saw Alieana jump off a tree branch and land, with a big splash, in the wide river below. When she finally surfaced she looked up at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Hi, Naruto. What kept ya?" she said smiling still.

"Um...I was ch-changing." he stuttered nervously as he looked her over. She was wearing a white two piece bathing suit that showed off her figure very well.

"Don't just stand there, get in." she laughed as she noticed his surprised expression. He shook off his shock and set his towel on the ground and took off his forehead protector. He looked back up to where she was but didn't see her.

"Alieana? Where'd ya go?" he asked looking around.

"Here." she said shortly. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder and saw her smiling. Then she pushed him in the water and laughed. She walked over to the edge and leaned over and looked at him as he sat up breathing heavily.

"Are you trying to kill me!" he yelled breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." she said holding out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and pulled her into the water with him. Soon she plunged out of the water and took a deep breath of air.

"Don't worry. I forgive you." Naruto said smiling.

"You're gonna get it now, Naruto!" she yelled playfully. Then she jumped at him and dunked him under water. When he came up he splashed water at her and then they both started laughing at how childish they were being.

"You make swimming alot more fun, Alieana." Naruto said as he got out of the water and sat down on the edge of the river with his feet dangling in the water below him.

"Really?" she said swimming up to him.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever had this much fun swimming." he said smiling at her.

"Alieana!" yelled a voice from out of nowhere. Alieana looked around and saw Kakashi walking towards her. She hoped out of the river and walked up to him.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked. He handed her a small box with an envelope attached to it.

"This is from your grandmother. She wrote the letter a few months ago and it just arrived for you today. Your mother asked me to deliver it to you" he said.

"Thanks, Kakashi." she said examining the package.

"What no tip?" Kakashi asked jokingly.

"Ok, here's one: Delivary boys should never expect a tip." she joked.

"Ha ha." he said sarcasticly and then he walked off.

"What is it?" Naruto asked walking up behind her.

"It's a package and a note from my grandmother." she said looking at the envelope and took it off the package.


	15. Reading the Letter

Alieana slowly opened the evelope and carefully read the note sliently. It read:

Dear Granddaughter,

I know we haven't spoken in a while but I have had a vision and thought I should tell you about it immediatley. In the vision I had, I saw you walking by the side of a young man, your hands laced with his. You were smiling happily and you were in love. I won't tell you who it was I saw you walking with, but I'm sure by the time you receive this you've already met him. I will tell you that his last name starts with an "U" but that is all I'll tell you. In the package, it's two presents. One, I want you to give the young man you love and the second you must keep, but do not open the package until I get there. Do you understand?

I"ll be visiting you soon, too. A few weeks after you recieve this letter, actually. When I get there, I would like the meet this mysterious young man I saw you walking with. I'm sure he's fit to be the man for my elegant graddaughter. I'm sure he's a fine, upstanding, gentleman. I look forward to meeting him. See you soon, Granddaughter.

Love

Grandmother

Alieana's eyes grew wide as she finished reading the note.

"What is it?" asked Naruto as he sat down beside her.

"My grandmother is coming to visit in a few weeks...she's a fortune teller and she had a vision about me and she wants to confirm if it's true or not." she explained putting the note away.

"What's in the box?" he asked curiously.

"Can't tell you that, yet." she replied smiling.

**A Few Weeks Later -- **

Alieana was running around her house making sure everything was perfect for her grandmother's arrival. Then she heard a knock on the door. She slowly made her way to it, nervousness creeping up within her. Alieana is never afraid or nervous about anything, except her grandmother. She was deathly afraid of her grandmother's opinion of her. She tried to make sure everything was perfect just to impress her. Alieana opened the door and there stood her grandmother.

"Hello, Granddaughter." she said simply.

"Hello, Grandmother Rojuku." Alieana said respectfully. She addressed her grandmother as "Grandmother Rojuku" because she was her father's mother and it was the proper way to address her. Grandmother Rojuku stepped inside the house and looked it over.

"It seems...tidy enough." said Grandmother Rojuku distastefully. She walked into the living room. Looking at Grandmother Rujuku, anyone would think she was a duchess or a queen because she dressed so elegantly. It was quite hard to believe that she was a fortune teller. She sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"So where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" Alieana asked confused.

"The boy with 'U' in his last name." said Grandmother Rojuku.

"Grandmother Rojuku, I'd like to have a word with Alieana, if you don't mind." requested Mrs. Rojuku, Alieana's mother. Grandmother Rojuku nodded and Mrs. Rojuku took Alieana out of the room.

"Alieana, this may sound strange but...I don't think Naruto is going to please Grandmother Rojuku. Do you still wanna go through with all of this? We can pospone it until we get Grandmother more ready to meet him."

"No she has to meet him. I can't put this off." Then another knock came from the door. Alieana walked over and answered it. It was Sasuke.

"Who is it, Granddaughter? Bring them in here, don't be ride." said Grandmother Rojuku. Alieana did as she was told and Grandmother Rojuku looked Sasuke over.

"Don't be so rude, introdunce him." ordered her Grandmother.

"Sorry, Grandmother, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is my grandmother, Mrs. Rojuku." Alieana said reluctantly.

"Uchiha?" said Grandmother Rojuku.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Sasuke said bowing respectfully.

"Hmm...he seems very nice, Alieana." said Grandmother Rojuku standing up and getting a better look at Sasuke. "Quite a handsome fellow. Nice features. Tell me about yourself, young man."

"Well, I have the highest grades at the ninja academy." he said in a non bragging tone.

"He's smart too. I approve." said Grandmother Rojuku.

"Approve? Of what?" Alieana asked confused.

"Your boyfriend, Sasuke."


	16. A Plan and A Broken Heart

Alieana's eyes grew wide in shock of her grandmother's asumption.

"He's not my-" she began but was cut off by Grandmother Rojuku.

"Do not speak. Your mother and I must talk. You two, please leave." said Grandmother Rojuku.

"But he's not-" Alieana said trying to protest but was cut off again.

"What did I just say?" said her Grandmother firmly. Then Alieana took Sasuke's hand and ran out the door with him following close behind. After they got a way from the house Alieana dropped Sasuke's hand.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked confused.

"That was my grandmother. She thinks you're the boy she saw in a vision so she thinks we're in love." Alieana explained. "Man, this is bad."

Then Naruto walked by them looking for Alieana.

"Naruto!" shouted Alieana as she ran up to him.

"Alieana, hi. I was looking for you. Wait...what's wrong?" he asked seeing her distressed expression.

"Sasuke came by my house while my grandmother was there and now she thinks he's my boyfriend. My grandmother wants me to have the perfect boyfriend and now that she's seen how 'perfect' Sasuke is, she won't accept anyone else. I have no clue what I'm going to do." she explained in a worried tone.

"I have an idea. Let's kill Sasuke! Then she can meet me! And you could just say I'm your new boyfriend." Naruto said smiling.

"That's not a bad idea, Naruto." Alieana said laughing.

"That's stupid, loser." Sasuke said as he walked up to them. Then Alieana smacked him in the back of the head.

"Put a cork in it, Sasuke. You're not helping the situation at all by calling Naruto names." Alieana said seriously.

"I do have an idea though." Sasuke said rubbing the spot on his head where he'd been smacked.

"Well let's hear it." Alieana said.

"I could pose as your boyfriend, just til your Grandmother leaves. That way you could be with Naruto and your Grandmother won't be any the wiser."Sasuke said, hopeing she'd go for the idea.

"Uh...I don't know. What if we don't really play the part convincingly...Naruto, what do you think?" Alieana asked, a bit reluctant to the idea.

"No. I don't like it. I don't want Sasuke all over you. That's a horrible idea!" Naruto yelled.

"But, Naruto, I just wanna impress my grandmother, and it won't be forever. And i won't even kiss him. We'll barely even touch at all." Alieana begged.

"I still don't like it." Naruto said stubbornly.

"What else could be the problem?" Alieana asked. Naruto just sighed. She looked so desperate.

"Do you really want to impress your grandmother that badly?" he asked as his eyes lowered.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"Fine...but I don't want to see you kissing him, or holding hands with him, or anything else, got it?"

"Oh thank you, Naruto!" she said and then she threw her arms around him and hugged him thankfully. Naruto gently pushed her away from him and had a slightly sorrowful look in his eyes.

"No problem" he said forcing a small smile. Then he just walked off toward his home. Soon he reached his door and slowly made his way into the lonely house. When he shut the door behind him he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beatiful locket that had Alieana's name inscribed on the front.

"So I'm not good enough to meet your Grandmother?" he asked thin air. "I thought you loved me...was that the truth? After all I've done...after all I've said...and now I don't even know how she feels. Man, I must be really stupid." Then he dropped the locket on the ground and it landed with a soft ping. Naruto wasn't really upset over the fact that Alieana wanted Sasuke to pretend to be her boyfriend. He was more upset over the fact that she didn't want her grandmother to know about him. He felt as though Alieana was ashamed of him and it hurt him more than a cut from a sharp knife.


	17. Naruto's Nightmare

That night Naruto had trouble going to sleep but when he finally did a horrible nightmare haunted him.

**Naruto's Nightmare---**

Naruto was standing in what seemed to be a pure white room that had no windows or doors. He looked around and then saw Alieana standing there but she was dressed differently. Instead of her usual lose fitting jeans and tank top shirt, she was wearing a beautiful elegant dress and she was wearing make up. Naruto had never seen her that way and even though she looked nice, it wasn't Alieana.

"Naruto..." she said softly. He gulped loudly as her green eyes drifted up to meet his. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" he said worriedly.

"I don't love you." she said plainly. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he almost fell over.

"...What?" he said, his voice shaking.

"I don't love you." she said just as plainly but somehow her voice echoed around the room.

"I don't understand. You said you loved me...you cried over me...you k-kissed me. Did you lie about all those feelings you said you had?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes. I lied. Why would I love you anyway? You're a fool. You're goofy." she said in the same tone of voice.

"But you said...you said that you liked guys who could make you laugh. Fools make people laugh." he said, trying to convince her to love him again.

"I laugh at your stupidity." she said coldly.

"But you laugh. You said you loved me. How can you say you don't now!" he said trying and failing to maintain his composure.

"How can I love such an unworthy, pathetic, boy like you? You mean nothing to me, Naruto, and you never have." she said calmly.

"If you don't love me, than who do you love? There has to be someone else. Well...am I right?" he yelled. His voice echoed in the empty room.

"Sasuke." she answered letting out a small smile. This was almost too much for Naruto to bear. Then Sasuke appeared and he was standing next to Alieana smirking victoriously.

"I need a real man, Naruto. Someone like Sasuke." she said turning to face Sasuke. Then she placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek and she slowly leaned into his lips. Right before their lips touch Naruto woke up screaming. Tears stained his cheeks.

"No. It can't be true...it just can't!" he said putting his hands over his eyes. Then he heard a knock at his door. He slowly got out of his bed and answered it. Alieana was standing there. She looked at Naruto and the smile that was once on her face faded quickly. His eyes looked red and tired. He looked so weak. He looked as if he had just been in a horrible battle.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" she asked as she put a hand to his chest. At the touch of her hand Naruto back away from her, far enough so that her hand fell from his body.

"What did you want?" he said in a slightly cold and raspy voice.

"I just came to see you. Is there something wrong?" she asked again.

"Why would there be?" he asked in the same cold, raspy voice as he walked into his kitchen.

"Naruto, please, tell me what's wrong with you. I'm worried about you." she said softly as she grabbed his wrist. He snatched his hand away from her and wiped his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Alieana. I'm fine. You should go." he said in the same tone of voice.

"But why? I just got here." she said with confusion in her voice.

"What would your grandmother say if she saw you here, with me." he said as his voice softened a bit. "It would wreck your whole plan to impress her. I don't want you to in any trouble." he said smiling at her.

"You're right. But...Naruto...you understand why I have to do this, right?" she asked cautiously.

"Not entirely, no." he said, his smile fading.

"I just need her to be impressed with my life. I don't want to disrespect her either. She wants me to have the best, and to her, Sasuke is the best. If I had a choice in any of this, I would never choose to be with Sasuke ever. I want you to know that." she explained.

"I understand, Alieana..." he said.

"Ok, good. Well, I better go. We'll talk later. Bye." she said as she walked out the door. As soon as the door shut Naruto dropped onto the floor.

"I understand...I understand that I'm not good enough for you or your stupid family." he said angrily.


	18. Major Guilt Trip

"Why aren't I good enough? I'd change if it's what she wants... But I can't be Sasuke, if Sasuke is what she wants." Naruto said as he sat there on the floor, contemplating his current situation. "it's only for a little while anyway. And it's not like she really loves him, right?" he said as he stood up. He tried to just forget about Alieana for the time being but Alieana was all he could ever think about. She was the only person to ever talk to him as a friend and he loved her more than anything. Then Naruto left his home and headed for the river, where all his troubles seemed to have began. He reached the edge of the river and sat down, letting his feet dangle in the cool water below him. He heard footsteps behind him and he looked over is shoulder and saw Alieana walking up to him. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, letting her feet dangle as well.

"Naruto...is there something wrong with what I'm doing? Is what I'm doing making you angry or upset or anything?" she asked softly.

'Yeah, it pisses me off!' he thought. He couldn't ever tell that to her. It'd upset her and Naruto couldn't bear to upset her more than he had in the past.

"No. I understand why you have to do it...I just don't want you to fall for Sasuke." Naruto said just as softly. What he'd said had taken her by surprise. She couldn't believe that Naruto was so upset over that. That was only part of the reason, but Alieana had no way of knowing it.

"Naruto...listen. If I ever fall in love with Sasuke, I want to be beaten to a pulp by a brick bat, and be shot in the heart 6 times." she said seriously. "I don't love Sasuke and I never will. You have to trust me not to do things like that behind your back." she said smiling at him.

"I know, you're right. I'm an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking. I was jealous, I guess. I'm sorry." he said quickly.

"Don't sweat it, Naruto." she said sweetly.

"Uh...Alieana...can I ask you something that's sorta stupid?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yeah, go ahead." she said.

"Why do you...love me?" he asked followed by a small nervous gulp.

"That is a stupid question and I'll give you a stupid answer. I cannot possibly list all of the reasons why I love you. They out number the stars 10 fold." she said rather poeticly. Naruto just stared at her in shock.

"That probably sounded really cheesy but...it's true." she said smiling. A wave of guilt rushed over Naruto. He couldn't believe he thought such horrible things about this girl, who felt so much for him.

"Alieana...I have something I want to give you." he said softly. Then Alieana's grandmother showed up and looked at Alieana angrily.

"Just what are you doing out here with this...this hooligan?" she asked angrily.

"I was just-" she began but Naruto cut her off.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Alieana wanted to sit by the river and I just happened to be here as well. We were just making some innocent conversation. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you, ma'am." he said politely as he bowed respectfully.

"Well, I suppose that's alright. You may go now, boy." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." he said bowing his goodbye and then he walked away. This whole scene leaving Alieana in shock. Then Alieana's grandmother took her by the wrist and started leading her home.

"Sasuke is waiting for you at home. You shouldn't keep a boy waiting for so long, Alieana." said Grandmother Rojuku.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Alieana apologized. When they got to Alieana's home Sasuke was standing on her porch looking out into the horizon.

"You two are going for a walk together. I want to see how you act around one another. To see if this is truly the vision I had." said Grandmother Rojuku. They both nodded their acceptance and started walking aimlessly, side by side, with Grandmother Rojuku a few yards away.

"Kiss me." Sasuke said out of the blue.

"What?" Alieana asked in shock.

"Kiss me. It'll make out act more convincing." he said smirking.

"No thank you." she said annoyed.

"Fine, suit yourself." he said. Naruto was in the bushes watching this whole scence take place. He smiled and cheered quietly when she rejected him.

It went on like this for a few days. Grandmother Rojuku would watch Sasuke and Alieana walked trying to figure out if Sasuke really was the boy and she believe him to be. With each passing day, seeing Sasuke and Alieana together, made Naruto feel sick to his stomach. Then a week later Grandmother Rojuku sat Sasuke and Alieana down in the living room of Alieana's home to talk with them.

"I thought you two were in love." said Grandmother Rojuku. "If you love each other why don't you ever prove it by kissing each other?"

"I don't really feel a need to publicly display such affection." Alieana said, making an excuse.

"Why not? You love Sasuke, right? Why not prove you love him?" said her grandmother.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss him right now?" she yelled annoyed.

"Yes." answered her grandmother. Alieana mentally slapped herself at her annoyed mistake and she gulped nervously. Naruto was outside Alieana's living room window this whole time, listening from the outside of the house. This whole scene shocked him.

"Well? Kiss him." ordered her grandmother. Naruto stared into the window hopeing Alieana would get out of it like she normally did but she saw no escape. Alieana mentally prepared herself and she looked over at Sasuke, who was sitting next to her and he leaned into her. When they were inches apart somone banged on the front door quite loudly. Alieana sighed in releif.

"Well, that's the door, I better answer it." she said hoping up from the couch and practically running to the door. She opened it and there stood Naruto looking quite annoyed.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.


	19. Naruto to the Rescue!

Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Alieana, but I have to do this." he said softly as he walked into the living room. He stood right infront of Alieana's grandmother and looked her straight in the eye.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I have a few things to say to you. And you better listen up good 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." he said sternly.

"What might that be?" she asked in a cocky tone.

"That stupid Sasuke over there isn't Alieana's boyfriend. I am. You freaked Alieana out so much that she was forced to pretend that Sasuke was her boyfriend. All because you want her to have the most perfect guy in all the world! Listen, you can't expect Alieana to be perfect and you can't expect her to fall in love with Mr. Perfect. I'm not perfect and I know that, but I know what makes her happy. Even if I don't make her happy, I know for a fact that Sasuke doesn't make her happy and I'm not going to just sit by and watch her be forced to be unhappy. You may diapprove of me because I don't have anything to offer Alieana. I don't have alot of money, I'm not that smart, or handsome, or strong, but I have just one thing to offer Alieana that Sasuke can't." he said determined to make his point.

"And what's that?" asked Grandmother Rojuku.

"I can offer her love. It's not much and to most people, it's nothing at all, but since I love her I'll protect her with my life, take care of her, and do whatever I can to make sure she's happy no matter what. Even if that means standing up to you." he said.

"Naruto...I-" Alieana said softly but Naruto cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Alieana. I know how much you wanted to impress your grandmother but I just couldn't sit by and watch you kiss Sasuke. I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry..." he said softly. He reached into his pocket and held something in his hand. He walked over to Alieana and took her hand in his and gently set the item in his hand in hers. "This is what I wanted to give you at the river. I hade it made espeicially for you." he said with a small smile. Then he started to walk towards the door, because he felt no reason to stay and bicker with a hard headed woman. Then he heard Alieana's grandmother laugh. He turned around and looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke and Naruto in unison while Alieana stood there in shock, almost unaware that Naruto had given her something.

"What in heaven's name too you so long, Naruto?" she asked smiling.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I knew it was you in my vision the whole time. What kind of fortune teller would I be if I didn't know that?" she said.

"Then why'd you mistake me for Alieana's boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, outraged, as he jumped up from the couch.

"I was testing their relationship. I had no idea Alieana would actually do all of that. Good thing Naruto came and made that big romantic speech. Oh by the way, Alieana, what did Naruto just hand you?" she asked walking over to her granddaughter. Alieana came out of her trance and looked at what Naruto had placed in her hand. It was a gold locket in the shape of a heart with Alieana's name engraved on the front. She turned it over in her hands and looked at the back of it. There was something else engraved on it. It said "I will always love you". She smiled blissfully at it. Then she opened it up to look inside and saw a picture of her on one side of it and a picture of Naruto on the other. It was beautiful.

"You may go, Sasuke. We no longer require your services." said Alieana's grandmother.

"Man, I feel so cheap." he said as he walked out the door and he mumbled some other complaints that no one really paid attention to. Then Naruto walked out of the house. Alieana looked up at the door and followed Naruto out.

When she walked out she noticed it was getting dark. She looked around and saw Naruto sitting on the ground. She walked over to him and sat down right infront of him.

"Naruto...I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have done something that stupid, even if it was just some stupid test my grandmother gave us. I should have just told her from the start..." she said looking sorrowfully at him. He just looked up at her, but he said nothing.

"Are you mad at me, Naruto?" she asked looking down.

"I can't be mad at you. Not when you look like that. And not when that's out." he said pointing up at something in the distance. She turned around and little and looked where he was pointing. He was pointing up at a full moon.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Why can't you be mad at me when a full moon is out?"

"Do you remember...the first time we walked together? It was under a full moon. And that first time we walked under the moon, that was the night I realized I was in love with you. I looked up at the moon and instantly knew that I was in love." he said smiling a little at her.

"Naruto, I love you!" she yelled quite loudly. Then she practically tackled him and locked him and a tight hug, knocking him over in the process.

"Ok, Ok, I love you too! Just let me go! I can't breathe!" he yelled back. She let go of him and realized that she was lying ontop of him. She quickly got off of him and sat back down on the ground where she was. Naruto sat himself up and tried to catch his breath.

"So did you like the gift I gave you?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"I love it, Naruto. It's the greatest thing I've ever seen" she said smiling, with the locket in her hands.

"I'll help you put it on." he said getting up and taking the locket from her hands. He walked around behind her and got down on his knees and started to put the necklace around her neck.

"How did you pay for this locket? I bet it was expensive." she said as she felt the locket go around her neck softly.

"I just used some of the money I had been saving up. When I started saving it, I didn't really have anything in mind so when you came along, I figured that it was the perfect use for my money." he said as the clamp on the chain of the locket clicked. "So I tried to save a little bit more and finally I had enough to buy it for you the day before your grandmother came."

"Why would you do all of that just for me?" she asked softly.

"Well...I dunno. It just sorta came to me. I thought you'd like it. Besides, it looks so great on you." he said smiling.


	20. A Caretaker

The next morning Alieana lazily opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bed side table. She was late for school! So she hoped out of bed, got dressed as quickly as she could and ran for the door, hoping she'd be able to get there just in time.

"Where are you going?" asked her mother from the kitchen.

"The ninja academy. I have to get going fast or I'll be late." she said.

"No school today, remember?" she said pointing at a calendar on the kitchen wall. Her mother was right. There was no school that day.

"Man, I'm such an idiot lately!" Alieana moaned as sat down on the floor. "my grandmother's the one who made me act like an idiot in the first place, it's all her fault" she said trying jokingly. "Oh yeah, where is Grandmother Rojuku anyway?"

"She left a few hours ago, thank goodness." replied her mother, releived.

"You don't like her that much do you?"

"Are you kidding? She's put me and you through so much with her stupid visions of love. She did the exact same thing with your father and I had to be the one to burst in and stand up to her. It was so embarrassing!" her mother said annoyed.

"Oh my gosh! I Totally forgot the present!" Alieana yelled as she stood up. "I was supposed to give it to Naruto when she was here!"

"No, she said you had to wait until she got here. She didn't say you couldn't open it after she left." said her mother smiling. Alieana ran into her bedroom and came out holding the package she had received.

"I'm going over to Naruto's. I'll be back later!" she yelled as she ran out the door. She ran as fast as she could to Naruto's house. When she got to his door she stopped and caught her breath. Then she lightly knocked on the door. A little while later Naruto opened the door but something was wrong with him. His eyes looked all red and he looked weak and tired.

"Oh Hi, Alieana. Did you come all this way to see me?" he asked weakly and a cough soon followed.

"Naruto what's wrong?" she asked walking into his house and setting the package down on the floor. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, not at all. I'm perfectly healthy!" he said stuffily. Then he sneezed. Then a second later Alieana's hand was pressed gently against his forehead. After a few seconds she took her hand off of him and look at him seriously.

"You _are_ sick, Naruto." she sighed. "We'll it's a good thing that I'm here. I can take care of you now." she smiled.

"No, you probably wanted to go outside, or go for a walk or something. We can go do whatever you want, I'm fine really." he said trying to make her think he wasn't sick.

"I didn't have anything speicial to do. I just came to see you." she said as she walked further into his house. She looked around and saw that the house was a wreck. There were dishes piling up in the sink, there was dust on all the shelves, and the floor was in desperate need of sweeping. She sighed.

"You really need a woman's touch around here, Naruto. No worries. I'll take care of everything. You just lie down on the couch and let me handle it." she said sweetly. Naruto knew he couldn't convince her otherwise and that protesting wouldn't help at all so he walked over to the couch and lied down.

"You don't have to do this, Alieana. I swear, I'm fine." he said coughing.

"Well, it sure sounds like it, doesn't it?" she said sarcasticly. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. I want to take care of you. If I didn't want to I wouldn't be doing this." she said smiling as she walked into the kitchen. "Now, as soon as I finish doing the dishes, I'll make you a speicial dish."

"Speicial dish? What speicial dish?" Naruto asked from the couch.

"It's a secret. You'll see." she said happily. Then Naruto heard the sound of running water and clattering dishes. After about 15 minutes all the noises stopped. Alieana came out of the kitchen and smiled at Naruto.

"You're probably getting chilly there, right?" she said sweetly. Then she walked over to a closet and opened it up to look for some blankets. She found a few blankets, among other things, in the closet and took one out. She opened the front door and shook the blanket out to get all the dust, and whatever else, off. She came back inside and layed the blanket on Naruto's body.

"I'll start on that special dish now." she said still smiling as she went into the kitchen. Naruto heard the clattering of dishes, the sound of a knife hitting a cutting board, and he heard Alieana humming. A while later, Alieana came out of the kitchen holding a tray that had a bowl and a spoon on it. She set the tray down on the table gently smiled.

"Ok, Naruto, it's ready." she said smiling. Naruto got off the couch and walked over to the table and sat down. He looked at the bowl infront of him, which was filled with something that looked like soup.

"Ok, what is it? You're not trying to poison me are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a family receipe. Why would I give you something that would kill you? If I did that I'd have no one to pick on anymore." she said laughing. Naruto smiled weakly and slowly got a spoonful of the soup that was set before him.

"I guess I have nothing to lose, right?" he said quietly. Then he put the spoon to his lips and quickly swallowed the contents. Much to his surprise, it actually tasted good.

"What's in this stuff? It's great!" he said, shoveling more soup into his mouth.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you what's in it. I'm glad you like it, Naruto. You should feel better soon, too. This stuff always makes people feel better." she said smiling. "Well, I have a lot of work to do, as it would seem, so I better get started."

"Work?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yep. I'm cleaning your house for you. I guess I'll start with the laundry. Where's your room?" she asked. Naruto pointed to a door upstairs and Alieana went up to his room. She came back out of his room holding the sheets and blankets off of his bed. She carefully walked down the stairs and set the sheets down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked from the table.

"I striped the sheets from your bed. I'll take them home with me later and wash them. That way you can sleep in a nice clean bed." she said still smiling.

"I don't get it. Why are you taking care of me and cleaning my house?" Naruto asked as he got up from the table and walked over to the couch.

"I just want to take care of you, Naruto. I like cleaning too, so I want to clean your house too. My whole family says that I'll make the most perfect wife one day because I like cleaning and cooking so much." she said.

"The perfect wife, huh?" Naruto said in a thoughtful tone.


	21. The Greatest Dream I've Ever Had

Naruto pondered his thought as he watched Alieana running around the house house cleaning everything she could find.

'The perfect wife...' he thought. Then he suddenly felt tired so he lied back on the couch and quickly fell asleep. As he slept a dream invaded his mind.

**Naruto's Dream--**

Naruto stepped out of a nice looking house and looked around a small quiet village. It was nice and pleasent. He looked around a bit more and a short distance away he saw a fairly sized hill. On top of the hill stood a girl staring out into the horizon. Instantly, Naruto knew it was Alieana. Even though he was a bit to far away to be able to see her features he knew it was her. As soon as he saw her, he ran as fast as he could toward her. He ran all the way to her and when he fianlly reached her, he wasn't out of breath or tired at all. As soon as he reached the top of the hill and was a few feet from Alieana, she turned her head to face him and smiled at him.

"Hey, Naruto." she said.

"Hey." he replied as he sat down beside her. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I was just looking at the ocean." she said nodding forward, motioning where she was looking. Naruto looked forward and saw the ocean far off in the distance. The ocean they were looking at was behind a forest that began at the edge of the feild where the hill was.

"You love the ocean don't you?" he said as he lied back on the grass.

"I do. The color of the ocean reminds me of your eyes." she said as she rested her chin in her knees, which were pulled up against her chest. Naruto just smiled and let out a soft chuckle. Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked so beautiful in the light of the setting sun. Suddenly, Alieana had moved close to Naruto and snuggled into his body. Naruto turned over a bit and wrapped his arms around her.

'She's so soft, and warm.' he thought as she snuggled into him again.

"Alieana?" he said tenderly.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm not really sure how you're supposed to do this but...will you marry me?" he said again, as tenderly as before. Alieana's eyes grew wide and she broke out of Naruto embrace and stood up. She took a few steps from Naruto and looked out at the ocean again.

"Do you know what you're saying, Naruto?" she asked unbeleiving of what he had said.

"Yes, I know." he said as he stood up.

"Why me?" she asked looking down as a slight breeze blew by. Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Because there is no one on earth that I would rather spend my life with. I can't even imagine being without you. I couldn't live without you. I need you in my life now." he said softly.

"I just don't know, Naruto. Marriage is a big thing...do you r-" she said but was cut of by Naruto turning her around to face him. Before she could respond Naruto kissed her with all the passion he had in his heart.

Then Naruto shot up from his sleep, dripping in sweat. Alieana walked into the room and looked at him a moment.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked concerned as she ran over to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a dream." he said breathing heavily.

"Did you have a nightmare or something? Because you weren't sweating like this when you went to sleep." she said.

"No it wasn't a nightmare. It was the best dream I've ever had." he said blissfully.

"Well, what was it about?" Alieana asked smiling.

"Uh...ramen, everywhere. Thousands of bowls of ramen of all different flavors." he lied. For some reason, he didn't think he should tell Alieana about the dream. He didn't know how she's react.

"Wow, that does sound like a great dream." she said laughing a little bit.

'I wonder if that's how it would happen if I did propose to her...' he thought as he lied back on the couch, smiling at his dream.


	22. Getting Those Weird Feelings

Naruto lied there on the couch watching Alieana run around the house again. It seemed so right to have her there. It felt like a such a natural thing. Naruto couldn't figure out why it seemed so natural though. After a few moments of thought he blamed it on his fever and tried to go to sleep again.

After a moment Alieana stopped and looked over at him. She watched him twitch and turnover in his sleep. She didn't know why she watched him but watching over him, making sure he was alright, taking care of him, it all seemed like things she had to do. She wasn't obligated to do anything for him though. It actually seemed like Naruto didn't want her fussing over him, but she just wanted to take care of him and make sure he got better, no matter what it took.

"Man, you make me so crazy sometimes, you know that, Naruto?" she said softly, thinking he couldn't hear her.

"You make me crazy too" he whispered quietly so she couldn't hear. A split second later, Naruto fell asleep with thoughts of Alieana filling his mind.

A few hours later, he awoke and didn't find Alieana running around the room. He stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen to see if she was there. He didn't find her, but he found a note taped to the fridge. It read:

Yeah, I thought you'd look here, Naruto. I went home to take care of the laundry. I'll be back as soon as I can.

-Alieana

Naruto looked at the note thoughtfully for a moment.

"She has beautiful handwriting" he said to himself as he walked back over to the couch. He sat down and stared straight at his front door, waiting for Alieana to come back. At first, he didn't want her doing everything for him but now that all he wanted in the world. He wanted her there with him, smiling whenever he looked up at her. He tried to brush his thoughts away and he looked out the window and noticed it was dark out.

"Oh no, it's dark out. What if she can't see where she's going and she's trips and falls and gets hurt? I'll just be stuck here and won't know about it until she's in a hostipal with broken leg." he said with hands gripped around his blonde hair, as if he were about to pull out his hair in worry. Then he stood up and started pacing the floor, thinking up outrageous theories about how Alieana was in danger. Then the door slowly opened and Naruto saw Alieana struggling with a full laundry basket. Naruto ran over to her and took the basket from her a set it down on the floor.

"Oh so you're well enough to get up now? Maybe what you had was just a 24 hour type thing. How do you feel?" she said looking into his eyes.

"How do _I_ feel? How do _you_ feel? I've been worried sick about you." he scolded.

"Naruto...I just went home to do laundry, why would that worry you?" she asked a little confused.

"I didn't what you to get hurt. It's dark so you could've trip on a rock or something that you couldn't see and you could've broken your leg or something. And alot of creeps come out a night and they could've hurt you too." he said scratching his forehead and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Naruto, you must be really sick if you think, for one second, that I'm so helpless that I can't even do laundry without getting hurt." she said calmly. "I'm amazed that you can even think something like that. I tell you what, I'll go put these clean sheets on your bed and then you can lie down and get some better rest. I think you need it."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. That would explain why I've been feeling weird." he said rubbing his eyes. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. "I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions like that."

"Don't worry about it. You're sick and you're not thinking clearly. I understand." She said as she picked up the sheets for Naruto's bed. "I'll be back in a sec." she said smiling as she went up the stairs and into his room.

"I'm sick. That's it. As soon as I'm better, I won't be thinking this way anymore, and I can go back to normal." Naruto said to himself. A few moments later, Alieana came back down from Naruto's room.

"Ok, I'm all done. You can go upstairs now, if you want." she said cheerily.

"Uh...Alieana?"

"Yeah?" she replied with slight worry in her voice.

"Could you...could you just sit with me for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." she said with a small smile. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alieana...thank you for taking care of me." Naruto said after a few moments of sweet silence.


	23. Keichi

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been forever since I updated but here's yet another chapter. Man, I still can't believe it's lasted this long and with no end in sight. I do want to bring something to everyone's attention though: this chapter is a bit...darker than the others. It's an idea I got a while ago. I was afraid that it would make the story darker and I was afraid that no one would like it, which is why it took so long to update. I hope you guys like it and if you don't I'll kinda water down the darkness over the next few chapters until it's back to how it originally was. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 23.**

A week after Naruto had gotten over his illness, Alieana, who had started sleeping in her own home again, had planned to go swimming in the river with Naruto. She had gotten ready before Naruto as usual so she waiting for him at the river. Then she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto standing there.

"Finally!" She said smiling. "I've been waiting forever."

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting." he said with a small smile. Alieana walked over to the water and jumped in with a big splash. When she surfaced Naruto was right beside her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said slyly as he tilted up her chin up slightly, mere inches from her face. A blush stung her cheeks. Then Naruto inched closer and closer to her until their lips met. He kissed her passionately and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Alieana felt really uncomfortable so she tried to push him away but he just grabbed her hands by the wrist and held them tightly. Then Naruto pressed his lips harder against her's and she tasted blood in her mouth. She tried to kick herself free but the water slowed her movements.

"Hey!" she heard someone yell. Naruto let got of her and she looked in the direction where she heard the voice. It was Naruto, looking quite confused. She heard a soft pop coming from who she thought was Naruto. She looked over at him and smoke was starting to clear away from the area, and in Naruto's place, stood a different boy. Alieana's face was filled with fear as she saw him. She swam over to the edge of the water and pulled herself out and ran toward the real Naruto. Naruto noticed her fear and took her in his arms, hoping to comfort her.

"Naruto...I'm sorry...I thought it was you." she said softly as tears started to stream down her face.

"It's ok. I understand." Naruto said smiling as he walked her over to the water's edge. They both got down on their knees. "Try to get that blood out of you mouth ok?" he said as he walked to where the other boy was getting out of the water.

"You're still as shy as you ever were, Alieana!" he said from where he was.

"Just who do you think you are?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I'm Keichi Mioto. I'm a...friend of Alieana's." he said smiling. "And who might you be?" Then Alieana walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, Keichi?" she asked just as, if not more, angrily than Naruto.

"I heard your 'dear old dad' went AWOL on a mission, so I thought I'd come and check up on you." he said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Shut up. My father didn't go AWOL. And even if he did, I don't need someone like you checking up on me." she replied, trying not to lose her temper. Keichi paid almost no attention to what she had said.

"So who is this fool here?" he said pointing at Naruto.

"He's my boyfriend. And he's not a fool. Now tell me, why are you _really _here?" she asked.

"I've already told you, Sweet heart." he replied slyly. Then, Alieana slapped right across the face.

"Don't you dare call me 'sweet heart' again, you pathetic excuse for a human being!" she yelled, losing her battle with her anger. Naruto took her by the hand.

"I think we should go, Alieana." he said calmly as he led her back to her home. When they got to her home, she walked into her room and changed her close quickly and stepped into the living room where Naruto was sitting on the couch. She began to pace the floor with an angered expression on her face.

"I can't believe he'd show up like this after a year. What is he thinking? Why the heck is he even here?" she said angrily to herself.

"Alieana?" Naruto asked calmly, which snapped Alieana out of her angered trance.

"Yeah?" replied, sitting down on the love-seat in front of the couch.

"Who is that Keichi guy?"

"Oh, he's my ex-boyfriend." she said rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you guys break up?" he asked curiously.

"Well...there's alot of reasons I guess. He was mean, arrogant, selfish, rude, pic-headed..." she listed trailing off.

"So you're saying he's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No not at all. I'm saying he's a million times worse."


	24. Keichi's Deal With Naruto

"Alieana..." Naruto said calmly trying to think of way to comfort her.

"Naruto I'm sorry. Just something about him makes me insane. I have no right to take my anger out on you though...I'm sorry." she said with a dismal look on her.

"It's alright, Alieana. Don't apologize." He said with a comforting smile.

Later on, Naruto walked out of Alieana's home headed for his house. When he got to his house, he saw Keichi standing in front of it.

"What do you want, Keichi?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"I wanted to ask something of you...well actually it's more of a threat." Keichi said with a devious smile.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to stay away from Alieana. Break all contact with her, save for the academy of course." Keichi replied, the smile dissappearing from his mouth.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my, Alieana obviously didn't tell you about what I did to her while we were together did she?" he said smirking.

"What? What did you do to her, you worm?" Naruro yelled getting angry.

"I hurt her...bad. Both physically and emotionally. I made her feel pathetic, and I was her only hope of any affection from any human being. I made her think I was the best someone like her could have. And when she did something I didn't quite like, I'd punish her severely. She would just take it without any fight, too. It was such a great relationship." he said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. Naruto's anger was almost too much to bear.

"How dare you hurt her...how dare you!" he said with his fist in the air, ready to punch Keichi's lights out.

"Ah ah ah, Naruto. If you touch me, I'll just hurt Alieana even worse." He said, using the only sheild he had. Naruto's hand drop.

"You're a monster..." Naruto said through his clenched teeth.

"Maybe so. Anyway...the deal is, you stay away from Alieana, and I won't harm her. If I catch you speaking to her at all, I'll revert her back to her old pathetic self, and she'll be miserable again. Do we have an understanding?" Keichi said. Naruto nodded. "Good. Now tomorrow, I want you to break up with her. I'd like you to wait until then, just so you can savor the last few hours with her. Plus, me showing up suddenly is alot to take in, in one day. I'll be seeing you, Naruto." he said, then he turned around and walked away. Naruto fell to his knees and punched the ground as hard as he could, as tears streamed down his face.

"This can't be happening...it just can't!" he screamed as he punched the ground again.

"Naruto...?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and Alieana was standing there. He stood up from the ground and wiped his eyes and he gave her an apologenic look. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What're you up to?" he said forcing a smile.

"My mom asked me to do some grocery shopping." she replied smiling back at him.

"I'll come with you then. Um...I want to help you carry the groceries." he said making up any excuse he could to be around her as much as he could. They walked to the grocery store together and for the whole time, they hardly said a word to each other, but just being there with Alieana was enough for Naruto.

"Naruto...can you forgive me?" Alieana asked as the exited the grocery store.

"Forgive you for what?" Naruto asked confused.

"For whatever I did to make you angry with me." she said looking down at her feet.

"I'm not angry with you...what made you think I was?" he asked.

"Well you haven't really said anything, and you've had a really odd expression on your face the whole time. I just thought you were mad." she said looking up at Naruto.

"I'm not mad at you, Alieana. I can't be mad at you. It's like impossible for me to be mad at you." he explained hoping not to worry her.

"Then what's bugging you?" she asked stopping and facing him. Naruto stopped and sighed.

"I just really want to do this." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body and kissed her with all the love he had for her in his heart.


End file.
